When Elysium Calls Your Name
by SonofLeoandReynaValdez
Summary: This is something where most of the major Characters die. Just a warning Rated T for Teen- because of scenes of death, gore, and death!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Major Character Death!**

 **This is gonna be the death of most of the major characters in the HoO series. The pairings are Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, Leyna, Thalico, and then death for friends. Another WARNING: Descriptive Death Descriptive Gore since its demigods death.**

"Just go down will you", Percy said to the evil centaur, as he repeatedly stabbed Riptide into its side. The seven had made it back to Camp Half-Blood in one piece, only to find that both campers from CHB and Camp Jupiter were being slaughtered by Gaea's army. From the view of the Argo II , they saw the battlefield and what was happening to their friends. Bodies and weapons littered the ground, blood was shed everywhere. What once was a beautiful green hill, was now a sea of blood and bodies. Leo had landed the Argo on top of Half-Blood Hill, when it hit the hill Reyna ran up the plank to give them a report of what was happening.

"We've been fighting Gaea's forces for hours now. Just when we think that the battle is over, Gaea sends another wave of these monsters. ", she said as she tried to catch her breath. Percy looked at her closely, she was caked in dried sweat, dry blood, dirt, and monster dust. Her gladius was dull just from the look of it. _She'll have a hard time killing anything with a dull blade,_ Percy thought to himself. As if he had read his mind, Leo appeared right next to her and gave her a sharpened Imperial gold gladius and a hug. Ever since her and Leo had taken time to talk to each other at the House of Hades, Leo and her have started to grow closer.

"Its Gaea's final push at the camps and the gods.", Leo said as he pulled a canteen of nectar, water, and a small square of ambrosia for Reyna. She thankfully chugged the water and sipped the nectar, then ate the ambrosia. Leo then started to check her for any cuts. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm fine, Leo. Thanks for the water. I need to get back in the battle." Reyna said. They all scanned the battle and knew that if they didn't get in the battle soon, both camps would be destroyed.

Jason sighed and unsheathed his gladius.

"Why cant we ever come home without a war.", he said. Everyone silently nodded in agreement. Then they all ran into the fray, Leo with Reyna wielding a vile of gasoline and his Celestial bronze coated hammer. Hazel ran to Nico who was having some trouble with a pack of hellhounds. Frank ran with Jason and Piper to help Gwen and Dakota with a few dracnae. Annabeth ran to her brothers and sisters to help them with a herd of basilisks. Percy just ran to fight anything that needed to be killed, which was about everything.

When the centaur he was trying to kill for the past 10 minutes finally died. He again scanned the battlefield, and wish he hadn't. They were losing terribly. Nico and Hazel were fighting off another hellhound, to keep it off of Will Solace as he was trying to heal a Roman centurion with a quad tipped arrow through her right knee. Frank was shapeshifting from a lion, to a bear, then back to his normal self as he keep trying to kill another group of the donkey legged vampires. Jason was fighting alongside his sister, Thalia, cutting monsters own from left to right. Piper, Leo, and Reyna were taking on a group of Cyclopes, and were doin fine until Leo got cut across his lower back by a centaur. As Leo yelled in pain the centaur was goin in for the final kill, Frank the lion jumped in front of Leo, deflected the centaurs blade and jabbed a jagged edged Imperial gold dagger into its gut and sliced up through its head. Reyna, Piper, and Frank made kind of a circle around Leo as he took a quick swig of nectar and stuffed an ambrosia square in his mouth before jumping back in the fight.

Percy stared making his way to the four when he heard Annabeth scream in pain. He quickly turned to her at the feet of none other than... Kelli. Annabeth was clutching her stomach as blood was coming out of the wound. Kelli stood over her like she had already won. Blood roared in Percy's ears, adrenaline coursed through his veins, he gritted his teeth, his grip around Riptides handle tightened, then he charged at Kelli yelling defiantly at her. Percy raised Riptide above his right shoulder preparing to end Kelli's life. When he got close enough he swung Riptide at her... but she then sidestepped. He missed by an inch and when he missed he knew his mistake right then. When Kelli sidestepped she stabbed him in the stomach with Annabeth's dagger. Percy dropped Riptide and fell to his knees.

" I have beaten the all mighty Perseus Jackson!" Kelli screamed as she laughed wickedly.

"PERCY!", Annabeth screamed with tears in her eyes. She then grabbed Riptide and yelled Kelli's name. As Kelli looked at her, Annabeth slashed Riptide over Percys head. Kellis laughter stopped as she felt blood gush down her neck. She fell to her knees as she put her hands up to her throat and felt her life essence drain away. Blood squirted everywhere, from her recent meals no doubt, it poured out of her throat as she turned to dust. Annabeth then turned all if her attention to Percy, as blood just kept coming out of his stomach.

"WILL!" Annabeth screamed the young medics name with tears in her eyes and fear in her voice. As Percy clung to life, he heard shouts of victory. He smiled his home was safe but not just one home, both of his homes were safe. His mom was safe with Paul, the camps had united, and Gaea was gone. He had one what he had planned to do-except the fact that he was dying. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank had shown up to see him. Hazel started to cry, Frank wrapped his arms around her. Piper looked away, Jason looked defeated, and Leo was fidgeting with some gears trying not to look at his friend slowly passing.

"Annabeth, this is really bad."

"I KNOW THAT, WILL"

"The blade went all the way through is abdomen, it most likely severed vital organs. I don't know if he'll make it." Will said sadly. As if to prove a point, Percy coughed up some blood. As she cried, Annabeth squeezed his hand as tight as she could. A circle had gathered as the campers dropped to one knee and prayed to the gods to bring back their friend/hero/champion.

"Percy," Annabeth said in almost a whisper, "please, please, don't leave me like this. I need you with me. Your mom needs you, the camps need you. I need you here. I just got you back. Please don't leave me alone. I Love you! Please don't go!" Annabeth bawled. Her tears fell on him, he looked deeply into her stormy grey eyes. Percy just smiled and stroked her cheek with his free hand, and pulled her down for a kiss.

Annabeth tasted the blood, but she didn't care. She kissed him for as long as she could, knowing that it would be there last kiss. As they pulled away, he grinned, and squeezed her hand tight.

"I-I-I Love you the most, Wise Girl, but this isn't the end. I will see you again. I promise.", he looked at Jason and Piper.

"Take care of my mom for me will ya?" Jason nodded.

"I promise."

He looked back at Annabeth and said, "Tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't come home an that I love her."

Percy gave Mrs. O'Leary to Nico. His Minotaur horn to Tyson, who was bawling his eye out. Then he picked up Riptide and asked Leo to cap it. Leo did as he was asked and gave it back to Percy. He held it close to his heart and handed it to Annabeth.

"Take it please."

"Okay"

Annabeth took Riptide from him and held it close. Then Percy coughed out some more blood, and looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth. I see them. Charles, Silena, and.. and... Luke. They're calling me. I love you Wise Girl.", and with that Percy closed his sea green eyes. His hand went slack in her hand as he breathed his final breath. Annabeth cried her eyes out as her best friend, boyfriend, and love of her life died protecting her.

 **This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. This is gonna be kinda slow update but I will try to write as fast as I can. I wanted to habe like were Percy survives the encounter with Kelli and fights the Minotaur and dies but I didn't see a way to wrap it all up. Let me know if you think I should write another chapter like that. Anyways peace out PLease comment.**

 **Reyna:" you know no ones gonna comment on this"**

 **Me: "oh shut up"**

 **Next up: Leyna**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Leyna Pairing- Leo**

 **Hey everyone this is the second chapter to the series, this is where Leo and Reyna are a couple. I put it to where there were eight and not seven for the prophecy. The original seven and Reyna added. The seven were on their way back to CHB, because the war was over. Chiron had told them that the camps had united and fought of the waves of Gaea's attacks. But on their way back to camp, there was a bit of a problem. Read to find out. Please leave a review. Critical reviews are welcome.**

 _War,_ Leo thought to himself, _War has always taken things from everyone. Loved ones, limbs, ones sanity, another's life, friends, and in some cases ones will to live. Yep, war has taken many things from people...but now its finally over._ Leo breathed in the fresh air and for once in the past few months, he relaxed at the helm of the _Argo II_. The eight had defeated Gaea, saved both camps, saved the world- well in some cases such as Percy, and Jason this would be their second time saving the world-, and while they were at it managed to recover a stolen piece of history- the _Athena Parthentos_. Also on the plus side, he managed to score a girl. Finally, after like 2 weeks of his best jokes, constant roses,-most of which ended up back in his face with the thorns- and getting punched in the face on two occasions, Leo Valdez managed to get none other than the praetor of New Rome, Reyna Avilia-Ramirez Arellano.

When she first walked onto the _Argo_ , Leo had thought that his heart was gonna jump out of his chest and right into her hands. He went to go talk to her then of course the stupid eidolon had to take over his body and blow up half of her home, New Rome. Which is why he had gotten punched in the face by her the first time. Yea wasn't a very good first impression. So during the first quarter of the trip he had apologized constantly and kept his distance from her. Then when the Romans had caught up with them at Fort Sumter, in Charleston, Virginia, he then started to try and win the heart of the cold hearted praetor . She was beautiful, strong,beautiful- already said beautiful but she really is-,she's dangerous,she could kill him at anytime, any place, and any where, most importantly she's Roman, and on top of that totally out of his league… Yep, definelty his type of girl.

Leo looked up from the controls and watched Reyna. She was standing at the front of the ship chatting with Festus. He smiled at as she talked with the bronze figurehead as if he were a real person. Leo didn't know what Piper had done to the dragon but whatever she did Festus really seemed 1more like a human person. _Piper,man that girl was something else. She aint no nervous and shy girl anymore._

 _CREAK!_

Festus's machine voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Leo checked what he had said on the monitor on his control panel.

"Yeah, she is amazing , huh bud." Leo said as he kept staring at the control panel. Something was wrong and he could feel it. He checked the control panel for the tenth time. The SONAR was on, -no Shrimpzilla was gonna attack them again-, the targeting system was fully operational, the engines were fully greased from this morning-his clothes were proof of that- everything was in check and fully operational.

"Well nothings wrong from this side, keep Reyna talking for awhile will ya? I got a plan." Leo grinned as he went down to his cabin. When he got in he pulled out a rose, and a small box from his drawer. As he calmly walked back to the controls, he passed Percy and Jason as they were once again arm wrestling. As always it was a stalemate, neither one of them won ever. They once arm wrestled for 2 hours straight!

Leo just grinned, and walked back topside. As he emerged he looked for Reyna, who was now at the control panels still talking to Festus. He approached carefully and quietly, not wanting to alert her of what he was gonna do. When she was just aabout to tell Festus about how she became praetor of New Rome, he hugged her from behind and held up the rose.

"Hmm, is this the rose left the thorn in your cheek?", Reyna smirked.

"Hah. Yeah it is." Reyna turned around in his arms and smiled. Leo just grinned and then held up the small box.

"Ohh, what's this?", Reyna asked. Leo just grinned and said to open it. When she opened it she say a necklace made of Imperial gold and a Celestial bronze ring linked inside of the gold chains.

"Leo, Its…Its beautiful. Thank you.", Reyna said happily, as she hugged him. Leo beamed with joy, as she pulled away she looked deep into his warm chocolate brown eyes. They leaned in slowly, feeling each others hot breath, and was a lips distance apart…when something went BOOM!

The explosion knocked them back from each other, as the boat lurched to the right. The others ran topside and started yelling.

"LEO, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!", Piper yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I Don't Know! Festus what the heck happened!"

 _CREAK!WHIRR!_

 _No not again,_ Leo thought to himself as he ran to the controls to steady the ship out. He checked the control panels and ran a diagnostics test on the engine room. It came back in an instant, just as he suspected. The engine blew again and the whole room was engulfed in flames.

"Guys the engine blew the whole room is on fire, I need to get in there and fix it.", Leo yelled at the others. No one objected, Annabeth ran to the controls to steady the ship out, and the others ran to tie down the ropes that had blown free. Leo ran down to the engine room and ran inside, he wasn't afraid of being burned to a crispy fritter, one of the perks of having the gift of Hepheaustus flame is he cant be burned. The engine was on fire and was stalling out. The ship straightened out but Leo didn't notice, he was too busy trying to keep from the engine from blowing up or shutting off. If the engine exploded no one would survive within a 10 mile radius, but if the engine failed the ship would plummet into the Atlantic Ocean. Leo worked furiously rewiring, taking apart, repairing, praying to his dad for help, and occasionally smacking the engine with a wrench.

"Leo," Annabeth's voice broke through the intercom, but Leo kept working like a maniac," Leo, we're 15 minutes away from the camp. Can you keep the ship afloat till then?"

"Yeah" , Leo lied. He knew that the Argo wouldn't make it through 10 minutes much less 15 minutes. He had to tell them. He had to get them off the ship before it blew. He quit on the engine and ran back topside. His clothes singed, his face soaked with sweat, blood on his hands from working with the wire, and a serious look on his face.

"Guys, you need to get off the ship and fast.", Leo said with sadness in his tone. He didn't dare to look at Reyna, he couldn't bear to see the broken look in her gorgeous eyes. He just looked straight ahead of him at the horizon, he saw the sun starting to sink, and looked behind him and saw the full moon. He knew that there was no escaping this.

"What?!" Percy yelled.

"No, no, no!", Piper kept saying franticly." There has to be a way to fix this. Can't you just keep it goin till we make it to camp and-"

"And risk the ships engine blowing, and destroying the whole camp?!", Leo cut her off. "No." He simply stated. " I cant risk that. I don't want to lose you guys, or destroying the one place that I can call home."

With sadness in his eyes he looked each and everyone of them and said, "I couldn't save my mom, because of a stupid plot to get me out of the game with Gaea, but I can save you guys and save the camp from me. Don't deny me this please."

His friends just stared at him with tears in their eyes and went up to him hugged him and said their good byes. He just stood there and returned their hugs. Reyna was the last one, she just looked at him and with tears rolling down her cheeks. She held him tight, and he held her tightly knowing that he'll never see, touch, or hear her ever again. Then she pulled away from him , looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him. Leo felt like the world had exploded, his first kiss( and his last ) was amazing. He felt his hair catch fire but he didn't care, all he cared about was making sure Reyna knew he loved her. As she pulled away, Leo gave her a weak smile and she cried her eyes out.

 _BOOM!_

A smaller engine blew behind Leo, forcing him to his knees. His vision became blurry, his ears ringing, and sharp pain entered his mind as the shrapnel from the blast, shot a piece of the ship into his right shoulder.

 _"GO!",_ Leo yelled as he forced himself back onto his feet _._ Jason wrapped his arms around Pipers waist and flew off the ship with her. Percy grabbed Annabeths hand and together they saluted Leo and leapt over the side into the water below. Frank turned into an eagle and Hazel leapt onto his back. Reyna looked at Leo one more time and mouthed the words good-bye and took Hazels outstretched hand, then they soared off.

When they were out of sight, Leo sunk down, sat dow, and laid his head on the control panel.

"This is it buddy. It's just me and you left."

CREAK!

"Yeah she is perfect." Leo said as he pulled a picture of Reyna from his toolbelt. The picture was taken a day after Leo had destroyed Gaea, and she finally admitted her feeling to Leo. She was leaning against his doorframe and smiling, her thick black hair in her usual french braid, she was wearing her usual purple Camp Jupiter shirt, and her denim jeans. Leo sighed as he held the picture in his hand and waited for death.

Suddenly, he felt a new presence sit right beside him.

"Oh great. Now what do you want?" , Leo asked Nemesis, the godess of revenge.

"Nothing. Just thought you would want company for the next five minutes." , the godess simply stated.

" What else do you want from me?! I already gave enough didn't I?" Leo asked with hatred in every word he spoke.

" No, not yet. Your price is still yet to come."

"WHAT! What more could you want from me?! I retrieved the code from your stupid cookie! And, because of that Percy and Annabeth fell in Tarturus, hundreds of demigods died, and now I'm gonna die! What else could there possibly be!" Leo yelled at the godess not giving a care that she could en his life, he was already gonna die.

Nemesis chuckled and looked at him. " Think about it kid and you'll figure it out. By the way, you got about 2 minutes now to do it too." And with that she vanished and left the lonely mechanic alone once again.

Leo thought for awhile, when it suddenly hit him. When Leo broke open Nemesis' fortune cookie he was using it to save two lives- Frank and Hazel. Death was waiting for them till Nemesis gave him away to cheat death- the Archimedes code. He saved them both in Rome, and because of that then Annabeth and Percy fell into Tarturus. They made it to the Doors of Death and closed them, they almost died but then again Leo, with Hazel, defeated Clytius and once again cheated Deaths grip but this time for Annabeth and Percy. Now, here he was he and Festus about to die, Death needed two deaths and now he was gonna get it. Leo looked once again at the photo of Reyna, and smiled. Leo Valdez helped four people cheat death, but now its caught up with him. Leo let go of the picture and waited for Death, not trying to find a way to live, or to escape, he knew it was his time, and he greeted it with pride.

 **Well can't say I didn't see that coming. anyways let me know what you think. Sorry I have posted in a while school got me pinned down in a constant firefight.**

 **Annabeth: " Ya know if you would have listened to me and actually plan out your schedule like I said to,. You could have posted sooner."**

 **Me:" Come one Mrs. Jackson cut me some slack."*grins***

 **Annabeth: "Wait what did you call me?"**

 **Percy:" Dude nice one"**

 **Next up: Frazel**


	3. Frazel

**Sorry I haven't posted in a over a month now, but college is really beating me senseless and I hit a major writers block, and maybe even a thinking block. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys and gals. Next will be Jasper, and sadly I think I will only do the death of couples pairing unless I think otherwise or if someone persuades me to.**

 **This is set when Frank, Hazel, and Nico are in Venice, and the** ** _katoblepones_** **attack them. Set around Frank. I'm going to skip to the part after Mars and Ares argue in his head. Read and Review please. Sorry for Authors Note. PS I Don't own Percy Jackson or the series but I wish I did.**

 **Also thank you everyone for leaving me some positive reviews. But to those who don't like what I write and say that they could of written it better. And this is to all writers who get hated all the time for their stories. If someone tells you you did it bad and they say they could have done it better . Say this to them " I like it better the way I wrote this, better than the way you didn't write it." Thank ya guys. Keep writing.**

Chapter 3: Frazel Pairing

 ** _(pg.146 of HoH)_** He strapped Hazel's sword to his belt, morphed his backpack into a quiver and bow, and raced toward the piazza where he'd fought the cow monsters. **(That part was all Rick's words mot mine.)**

Frank walked down the cobblestone streets trying to think of a plan to get all those hairy cows in one place so he could kill them all in one place instead of hunting all down herd by herd. Thankfully, the voices of Ares and Mars were being very quiet. Frank was too busy thinking about what to do that he didn't see where he was going and he bumped straight into a herd of katoblepones.

Frank had just enough time to think _Uh Oh!_ when it blew a big puff of its toxic gas into his face. Frank fell to his knees gasping for air, his arms and legs feeling like lead, his head was spinning, and his lungs burned for fresh air.

 _This is it,_ Frank thought _,This is how I'm gonna die! Being a son of Mars and not going down without a fight how lame is that?_

His vision blurred, he started to sink lower to the ground about to accept death….. then he thought about Hazel. She was counting on him, he couldn't let her die because her boyfriend died because he failed to kill a bunch of cows. His heart started pumping, his vision started going from blurred and green to dark red, he felt adrenaline start to coarse through his veins. He pushed himself off his knees, his reward for this was another blast of gas to his face but Frank stood and looked at the shaggy cow right in its eyes. When he didn't feel nauseated, he didn't feel weak, if anything he felt even stronger. He could hear the roar of laughter in his head from his father, Mars, and he felt rejuvenated. Frank stared in the creatures eyes and he saw fear in them. Frank reached to his side and grabbed Hazel's spatha and in one quick motion cut the monster's head clean off.

The body of the demonic cow had dissolved into dust but the head toppled around a bit at Frank's feet. Frank looked at the head and saw the weird root the thing ate starting to grow out of its head. Frank heard Mar's voice saying that he had made the root smell the strongest so that any katoblepones within the Venice city limits would smell it and come running for it. The red in Franks vision hadn't dissasipated in the tiniest bit, he felt stronger then he had ever felt in his life. Frank morphed into a hawk, grabbed the root growing head and took it to the nearest deserted bridge.

When Frank arrived he tossed the head onto the middle of the bridge , stabbed the golden spatha into the cobblestone bridge, pulled out his bow and knocked an arrow while he waited for the katoblepones. Pure anger surged through his veins, he gritted his teeth as hard as he could, he felt his heart beating faster than it ever has, blood roared in his ears along with the voice of his father.

"KILL THEM! DESTROY THEM! SHOW EVERYONE JUST WHAT THE SON OF MARS IS WORTH!" his father yelled in his head.

Frank thought of all the times he had been mistreated because he was never claimed by his father, he thought of when the Cyclopes had burned his house to the ground, he thought of how angry he felt when he saw New Rome get attacked by Gaea's forces. He opened his eyes to see the herd of katoblepones stop at the end of the bridge, he looked behind him to the other side of the bridge. On that side was the Black House that he had left Hazel and Nico in at the mercy of a children of Hades hating god. He couldn't let the demon cows pass, this is where he had to stop them.

"JUST LIKE HORATIUS SON! KEEP YOUR SIDE SAFE" , Mars screamed .

Frank looked down at his bow and remembered his father's words.

" _Its time you stepped up to use a real mans weapon"_

Frank thought for a minute, then dropped his bow.

 _No more_ , Frank thought _,No more kid's stuff. No more childish behavior,_ Frank pulled the golden spatha out of the cobblestone _, I am no longer a child, today I grow up._

The katoblepones hadn't moved an inch the simply stared at Frank and Frank stared back at them. Neither side moved, both just waiting to see what the other will do. Then Frank heard Leo's comment again. _"….. but what am I worth, like, two or three Franks_?"

Frank lifted the sword above his head and yelled as loud as he could. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M WORTH VALDEZ! THIS IS WHAT I'M FREAKING WORTH!" Frank ran toward the walking, toxic breathing shag carpets. The herd was stunned to see this kid running towards them, before they could react Frank had already cut through 10 of them. Frank cut through each one of them like a you would cut through warm butter with a hot knife. He only relied on his powers for getting him out of very tough situations. Like when he used them for when he was surrounded by katoblepones and he morphed into a snake and slithered under the beasts to then turn into a rabbit and jump over them, when he was in the air he turned back to normal and sliced downward and cut through 5 or 6 cows.

When the battle was over and the monster dust had settled, Frank stood in the middle of the bridge. He was soaked in sweat, the monster dust was caked on his skin, he was breathing heavily with Hazel's spatha still in his hand gripped tightly. The bridge was covered with monster dust, some had blown into the water, and all in the air above the bridge was a big plume of green gas.

Frank had looked to where the head once was, to see that it was no longer a head but was now a coiled python. He walked up to it and grabbed it, and put it in his pack, then slung the pack across is shoulder. Frank was about to walk away when he felt a new presence beside him. He turned to see his dad.

"Well, thank for the python I guess" Frank said

"Your mom woulda been proud of ya kid. Not letting anything get in your way and not letting anything stop you from achieving your goal" Mars smiled. Frank knew dad's never showed how proud they were of their kid in front of their child, so why would a godly parent change. "You proved yourself as a son of Mars. But sadly, this is where you have to die."

After hearing those last words, Frank was stunned. His vision went back to normal, he felt the godly strength leave his body, and the adrenaline stopped. He was now normal Frank, but he didn't feel right. His body felt weaker, his mouth felt dry, and his vision turned green and started to blur.

"Kid, I'm sorry to say this but that toxic gas you got in the face earlier is killing you. I gave you my blessing to help slow the effects but with my split personality going on right now I can't purge the gas from your lungs. You have about 30 minutes before the gas kills you so you better get a move on, cuz now your firewood is burning an there's no way of stopping it." And with that info Mar's vanished and Frank was alone. He didn't have time to waste Frank felt every bone in his body start to feel like lead, his muscles ached, and his lungs were burning and he could feel it constricting.

Frank took that as his cue to start running back to the Black House. The run back shouldn't have taken but 5 minutes but due to his shortened breath it took 15. Frank felt worse he felt tired, he felt as if his body was on fire, his legs and arms grew heavier with each step he took. He barely made it to the door when he threw himself into the door an broke it down.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND BREAK MY DOOR DOWN FOR!" Trip yelled. Frank had had enough he stomped up to the god and grabbed him by the shirt and pushed the bag with the python into his chest.

"You got your stupid python now fix my friends! And don't test my patience the snake is from Mars so it will fix your stupid chariot." Frank yelled and pushed him to the table with the ingredients. Trip nodded with fear in his eyes and snapped his fingers. When he did Nico turned back into his normal self, he looked relieved until he saw Frank.

" Oh, gods, dude why are you so green?"

"Not important. Help me out, I can't let go of this sword man" Franks voice sounded hoarse and his throat felt like it was on fire. Nico looked at Frank's right hand. Franks knuckles were pale, his veins on his hands were bulging, and his fingers gripped the sword tightly. Nico held his hand out and Frank gave him his hand. Nico counted to 3 then pried Frank's fingers off the sword one by one.

Once the last finger had been pried off and low groan was heard and Frank looked to see Hazel start to change from green to her normal skin tone. Frank walked up to Hazel and stroked Hazels cheek. Hazel opened her eyes slowly and she turned her head to Frank and she smiled. Frank smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Frank asked with deep concern in his voice.

"Hi, I'm doing fine, but "she reached out with her hand and put her hand on her shoulder," why are you green?"

"Long story."Frank chuckled lightly. He had to hurry and say this before the pain proved too unbearable and he succumbed to the feeling of sleep " Hey, I wanted to let you know something. I wanted to tell you, that…that… I love you Hazel Levesque."

Hazel smiled brightly, with a visible blush on her cheeks, and with tears in her eyes she reached out and grabbed his hand. "I love you too, Frank Zhang."

As the words escaped Hazels mouth Frank smiled and he leaned over and kissed her. Hazel smiled in the kiss and gripped his hand tightly. As they pulled away, she looked at Frank to see his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fall to the ground. Frank after the kiss just before he died had thought to himself, _Well mom here I come. I just know you made it to Elysium. I learned our family gift, I saved my home, and now I saved the one I love. I hope to see you soon._

With those last thoughts, Frank heard Hazel call his name as his body hit the floor. His last thought was of Hazel, _I'm sorry Hazel._ Then Frank Zhang breathed his last breath and died.

 **Hey guys sorry I didn't post so long. I couldn't find a way for Frank to die for Hazel. Let me know what you guys think and please review. I'm going to try to finish this story and please read my other story** ** _War for the World_** **I'll try to post soon. Reminder critical review is accepted. Sorry to all Frazel lovers if this is boring but its all I could think of.**

 **Frank: " I think it was good."**

 **Me: "Ehh. I think it could have been better."**

 **Next up: Jasper**


End file.
